Behind Closed Doors or Sometimes Open Ones
by When-The-Cicadas-Die
Summary: [Kinktober 2019 fic] The life of a Vocaloid is stressful. Whether they're at the very top of the ladder or just starting out, being pushed into stardom is hard work and the managers are constantly breathing down their necks. Between school, studying and studio work, just how do they find time to be normal teens? Well, they don't. They just take risks.


"Ugh!" With a heavy sigh, the star of the show plopped herself down onto a light-weight chair in front of a mirror. The flimsy thing almost broke upon impact due to her frustration.

"Miss Hatsune, we absolutely must finish your make-up before-"

"I'll do it myself," the teal-haired girl barked, interrupting the assistant.

"B-But Miss, we're under direct orders of Haku-san..." Trembling at the knees, the small-framed female absolutely didn't want to challenge Miku Hatsune herself, but she also didn't want to face a stern lecture from the higher ups.

"Tell Haku to shove it! I'm sick of being forced to sit around while you pests prod your brushes in my face and choke me half to death with ridiculous amounts of perfume!" Normally, the girl was prone to freaking out before a huge show, but today, her lashing out was on a whole new level. She hurled toxic words over her shoulder, demanding that the girl left at once, although she made it clear that she could do her own 'god damn' make-up before the assistant was gone.

Growling under her breath at the height of her frustrations, she retrieved her phone from one of the pockets on her ridiculous new outfit and slammed it onto the desk. She didn't want to admit it to the assistants and certainly not to the manager Haku, but she was incredibly stressed out, nervous and upset. She was the top Vocaloid, or so she was told by countless adults above her, with 'huge amounts of potential' despite only being eighteen; pushed into fame at sixteen. It was hard for her to admit that she was struggling, because the one time she had done so at the beginning of her career, the whole show nearly fell apart.

She didn't even want to get started on her girlfriend.

Tapping harshly at the expensive phone, she checked her call log and messages for the tenth time that night, the same wave of disappointment rushing over her when there was still nothing waiting for her, and that only fuelled her anger further. Clenching her fists together, Miku was about five seconds away from smashing the comically large mirror opposite her, where her reflection stared into her soul and silently mocked her. "The hell are you looking at?" She challenged her reflection, or rather, herself. Raising a fist, her phone began to buzz and shuffle along on the desk, saving the mirror for another day.

Miku darted her glance to the screen, seeing a photo of her girlfriend pop up. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should answer after the silence she faced all day long. The urge to hear her voice ate away at her, though. Cursing herself for her weakness for romance, she snatched the phone up and pressed it to her ear. Acting like she didn't know who was on the other end, she spoke in a disgustingly professional, snooty tone. "Hello? You've reached Miku Hatsune's personal phone. I assume you're someone important, so make yourself known before I get bored and hang the fuck up."

"Ouch. You're totally pissed off at me, aren't you?"

"This is Miku Hatsune speaking," the teal-haired girl repeated. "May I ask who this is?"

"Luka Megurine, the pathetic excuse of a girlfriend of the talented, insanely beautiful Miku-chan." The pinkette's sheepish, apologetic tone reached the other's ear. "I wanted to get through to you sooner, babe. Honestly."

"Tch," Miku scoffed, pulling the phone away from her ear and apathetically clicking it onto speaker and then tossing it back down onto the desk. Folding her arms across her chest, she still didn't sound impressed at all. "You got two minutes to explain yourself." She bluntly stated, extending her arm out and making a grab for some sparkly blue nail polish.

"Uhh… Well, it's an easy explanation, really," Luka half-heartedly laughed. "Kiyoteru shoved my ass into a studio. He told me I've been 'slacking off' lately, and the dick took away all things he considered a distraction. Naturally, I never get shit done when I'm under pressure, so he punished me even further by ordering me to clean the _entire fucking Vocaloid mansion._"

Miku's eyes grew wider by the second with every little bizarre detail Luka came out with. By the time the pinkette was done, she wasn't even focused on painting her nails any more – instead, she was overcome with a terrible urge to burst out laughing. She bit down on her lip, a few giggles managing to escape her. "Woooow…! So I had no reason to be mad at you at all."

"That's right, you over-dramatic bitch," Luka snickered from the other end of the phone. "But I've still been a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend. Not even just for today. Kiyoteru is right, I've been slacking off when it comes to rehearsing and writing new songs. I've been complaining like crazy lately about all the stress I've felt, without even considering how _you _felt. I should be more supportive… It's okay to be mad at me, Mi-chan."

Miku took in a deep breath upon hearing that all of a sudden. "I… I didn't want to bring it up, in case I came off as clingy… And you were really struggling, so I felt bad, but…" she huffed, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Yeah, I have been feeling a bit neglected lately. I was worried you were gonna get trapped inside your own head and slowly drift away from me. It's been driving me nuts, having to deal with it alone."

"Shit," Luka sighed heavily. That was all she could say at present. Silence fell between them as they realised they were both pretty much in the wrong, and as the realisation sunk in that it could've been resolved had they communicated better. "Next time, let's just sit down and talk if our feelings get to be too much… Okay?"

Miku nodded on instinct, but then remembered to verbally confirm it. "R-Right. These manager assholes always force me to keep my feelings and stress bottled up, so it's kind of… a habit… I accidentally snapped at one of the assistants trying to do my make-up a few minutes ago."

"Make-up?" Luka repeated, in a tone of apparent confusion. Surely, she'd be tilting her head to the side if Miku could see her right now.

"Are you… joking?" Miku could barely get her words out. More silence. And then, a loud screech. "I have a huge show tonight, you god damn idiot!"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot-!" Luka gasped in a rather dramatic manner. She really was an airhead. "Oh noooo, I'm the worst girlfriend ever…!" A sharp whine soon followed.

"If we'd actually been communicating normally the past few days, you would've known…!" Miku grimaced. 'That idiot Luka-chan better consider herself lucky we're not face-to-face right now, otherwise it'd end up being fist-to-face...' she thought to herself, gritting her teeth together. "I'm freaking out right now. I'm on in fifteen minutes and I don't even have my make-up or nails done. Not to mention I have no idea which perfume to put on, and don't get me started on my frizzy, non-curly hair…!"

"Breathe, breathe!" Luka frantically responded from the other end, hoping to calm her girlfriend down. There were plenty of times in the past where Luka had to calm the other down; it was quite often their schedules kept them apart, and it was even more often Miku had a meltdown right before a show. And this time was no different than the others. "You're alone, aren't you?"

Taking in sharp, shallow breaths, Miku gulped and mumbled 'yes' in response. Tears were welling up in her bright blue eyes. She always hated being apart from her beloved girlfriend before shows. They saw each other often enough outside of stardom, but sometimes it wasn't enough for the teal-haired girl.

"Well… Y'know what we always do before big events, right babe?" Luka's tone dropped to that of a more suggestive one, and Miku's mind immediately flashed back to what her girlfriend was referring to.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the memories. Her heart began to pound softly in her chest, and although it was mostly nerves due to the upcoming performance, it was also partly because of the anticipation and adrenaline rush she felt. "Y-You're alone too, right…?" She quietly stuttered without meaning to.

"In my bedroom. Most of the Vocaloids are out. I've been 'grounded' by old man Kiyoteru… Lucky me, hmm?" A hint of mischievousness was evident in her voice. "So, you got fifteen minutes? What about make-up?"

"Better make it ten. Maybe less if Haku comes and kicks my dressing room door open," Miku rolled her eyes at the thought. She peered down to her outfit. Yet another ridiculously tight, revealing dress to wear on stage. Although in situations like this, it was more convenient than anything.

"Well, isn't it about time you started rubbing that pussy of yours, Mi-chan?" Luka hummed innocently.

At that moment, Miku grabbed the phone from the desk and switched speaker off. She used one hand to press the phone to her ear, before slipping the other under the short skirt of the outfit. "Careful what you say. You never know when you're on or off speaker," Miku teased with a snort, before running her middle finger over her most sensitive spot through her panties.

"Not my problem if you get caught finger-fucking yourself. I'm not gonna be responsible for it if you don't have enough sense to switch speaker off," the pink-haired girl hissed into her girlfriend's ear.

"Mmh..." That low, seductive tone of hers sent a shiver down Miku's spine, which momentarily spiked the pleasure she felt from just a single rub and caused a soft mumble to pass her lips.

"Don't tell me you're wet already," Luka tutted. "God, I wish I could see those pretty pink lips. And not the ones on your face, in case you're confused."

"Tch… Y-You think I'm that dumb…? You're so lame," Miku scoffed, increasing the pace of her fingers ever so slightly.

"You wouldn't be calling me lame if I had my head buried between your soft, cute thighs," came the other's remark.

Miku squeaked lightly at the thought of Luka in such a position. It had been at least a week since the two last had enough time for that sort of thing, and even then, it was short-lived because of their schedules. "Mmh… L-Luka-chan, you _reaaally _need to fuck me good soon," the girl moaned out, in a strained whisper. She was growing hot and bothered already.

"You have some free time after this show tonight, don't you?"

Miku wasn't really able to think straight at that point. It took her a few moments to actually come up with an answer and register exactly what she was being asked. "Uhh… Y-Yeah. We're on the tour bus to home tonight… at uhhh..."

Luka snickered again, louder this time. "You're so cute when you can't think straight. That dumb look on your face while your eyes start to roll back is my absolute favourite. Shame I can't see it."

A pout pulled at the girl's face. She couldn't think of anything witty to fight back with, though. "Shut up and talk dirty to me already," she quietly demanded, before pushing her fingers past her panties at last. When her fingers came into contact with her wet opening, she gasped lightly and started pushing harder against her clit while rubbing quickly.

"Wow, you sure love doing this, don't you?" Luka sneered. "Oh, I'd love to see your face right now, seriously. You're probably bright red and struggling to keep your moans quiet."

Miku pursed her lips, not wanting to give her girlfriend the satisfaction of being right. Instead, she hummed innocently. "Mmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Absolutely. That's why I expect a pic in… hmm..." Luka trailed off, as though thinking. "Five minutes."

"Y-You know that Haku routinely checks my phone to make sure I'm not looking at _or_ doing… th-that sort of thing…!" Miku gasped in protest, her cheeks darkening at the order.

"So delete it as soon as it's sent," Luka casually replied. "C'mon, no time to argue. Time's running out. I wanna make you squirm some more."

Miku groaned quietly. She hated how easily she always gave into Luka; it was as though her air-headed girlfriend didn't realise that all it took was a minute for those suggestive photos to be leaked. But at the same time, that only added to the thrill for Miku. After all, such a thing had never happened before. So she rolled her eyes, and complied. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm not hearing enough moaning. Come, Mi-chan… Get yourself all nice and wet for me. Just think of all the different things I'm gonna do to you tonight," Luka softly purred.

That seductive whisper hitting Miku caused her to gulp. She slid a finger into herself, taking in a deep breath as it went in with ease. There was no doubt she was in for a treat later tonight. She just had to calm her nerves, perform flawlessly, and then she could go home and be with her girlfriend. "T-Tell me..." she shyly requested.

"I don't want to spoil it," Luka sounded as though she was playfully pouting. "Use your imagination..."

Miku was desperate to know, but it seemed she had no choice but to be patient. So, she let her mind take over, slipping her eyes shut and pushing another finger into herself, beginning to pick up the pace. She thought of Luka standing over her right now, her hot breath tickling against her neck and fingers teasing her most delicate spot. "Mmh… Haaah… L-Luka-chan," her moans spilled out.

"Good, good," came the girl's whisper of approval. "Don't forget your clit, Mi-chan. You always were lousy at masturbating properly..." Another teasing giggle.

Miku huffed, not in the right state of mind to fight back and defend herself. It was true, anyway. Miku hardly ever got time to please herself, even less time than she spent with Luka. She hadn't quite learned how to get it perfect. With a bit of a struggle to adjust her fingers, she pressed her thumb lightly against her most sensitive spot and worked on creating a decent enough motion so that she could pleasure both places at once. And once she worked up that motion, pleasure began to overwhelm her. "Ah…!"

"Sounds like you're really enjoying it," Luka hissed. "Mm, it's making me kinda wet, too."

Miku chewed on her lower lip, thrusting her fingers deeper inside, before hitting another insanely pleasurable spot. "Haah!" A fairly loud yelp escaped her lips, and she immediately shut herself up.

"Shh, shh. Not so loud," came her girlfriend's scolding tone.

"I-I know… I know," she grunted. From that one thrust alone, she found herself pushed closer to the edge, and was just about ready to burst already. The fact that time was ticking away made her more eager to finish.

"You're close, right?" Luka somehow always knew. Perhaps it was because her girlfriend made the exact same cute grunts and noises every single time.

"Mm..." Miku nodded once, even though Luka couldn't see. It was more of an instinct thing again. Her breathing was growing heavier, and she could feel that pleasure welling up inside of her to an almost unbearable level. She was using all her willpower to stop herself from crying out and moaning, only letting a few whispers and squeaks escape her. "I-I only… only have a few more minutes..."

"So hurry up and come..."

That teasing purr made Miku lose control for a moment, a fairly loud yelp passing her lips as she once again hit that pleasurable spot inside. "F-Fuck…!" It wasn't like her to curse. Only in intense moments like this did she ever let that not so innocent side of hers show.

A soft giggle came from the phone. "Mi-chan, you really need to learn some self-control. Speak in a quiet voice… Just like me… Don't wanna get caught now, do you?"

"Nngh, b-but… it feels so good," Miku attempted to speak in a low tone, but the fact that she was so close made that attempt near impossible.

"If I was there with you, I'd keep you quiet with a nice, deep kiss."

Luka's enticing words sent a chill down Miku's spine. She pressed a little harder against her clit with her thumb, rubbing at it desperately, knowing time was almost up. "Ha… haah… I-I love you, Luka-chan...~" She was able to get those few words out through quickened breaths, and at that point, she felt her muscles start to clench ever so slightly from the building pressure. "Agh!" She screwed her eyes shut – one final hit of that sweet spot deep inside was all it took after she expressed her love.

"Sounds like you're done over there..."

Miku chewed hard on her lower lip, with so much force that it started to hurt, but she knew she absolutely had to stop herself from screaming the place down when she reached her climax. She trembled, whimpering softly as the sensation swept over her, lasting for what felt like an eternity. By the end of it, she was near enough exhausted, and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and doze off.

"Mi-chan?~" Luka piped up after about half a minute. All she could hear on her end was a bunch of heavy breathing and inaudible mumbling. "Sweetie. You're really going to be late in a minute."

"Haah!" The teal-haired girl sharply inhaled, jolting up from the flimsy chair, realisation finally slapping her in the face. Her cheeks flushed a deep red when she felt a slight trickle near her inner thighs the second she stood. She dropped her phone in the midst of her panic, dashing around the dressing room to get her hands on some disposable wipes or anything that could clean her up.

"Well, good luck with your show! Byeee!~"

Miku faintly heard that from the other end of the dressing room, and before she could protest and shout that Luka should at least try to help her, the call had already ended. "That pink-haired demon…! I should never have done such naughty things in the dressing room of all places! Not before the assistants brought me my towels! Yaaahh…!"

…


End file.
